1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an air purifier, and more particularly, to an air purifier, which comprises a bell-mouth having an enhanced structure toward an intake side of a blowing fan to prevent a high level of noise at a particular frequency.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an air purifier comprises a filter unit to purify air and a blowing fan to forcibly blow the air within a housing. When the air purifier is operated to purify indoor air, the blowing fan forces the indoor air to pass through a filter unit to filter dust, odor and bacteria from the air therethrough, and then forces purified air to be discharged into a room space.
The air purifier must have a compact structure for convenient installation in the room space, and a high purifying capability. Therefore, the air purifier has the filter unit placed close to the blowing fan within the housing. A bell-mouth placed toward an intake side of the blowing fan increases the amount of air circulated through the air purifier.
A conventional air purifier having the bell-mouth is disclosed in Korean Utility Model Registration No. 20-0273754. The bell-mouth is placed toward an intake side of a blowing fan, and has an inlet port formed at a center thereof. The inlet port has a flow guide formed at an edge to extend toward the blowing fan.
However, if the bell-mouth constructed as described above is included in the air purifier having the filter unit very close to the blowing fan within the housing, an unpleasant excessive noise is generated at a particular frequency when air passes through the bell-mouth.